Watching a Movie with Vikings and dragon hybrids
by TheCandyDragon
Summary: This is my first story please dont hate me.


Chapter 1:Transportation

 **A/N Please don't hate me for how crappy this story is but it's my first time and sorry in advance for any spelling problems. Also it takes place during hiccup and toothless' first actual flight. A/N over**

Hiccup was flying on Toothless for the first proper time around Berk. The two had just flown out of the sea stack maze "YEAH!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless fired a plasma blast and flew right into it. "Oh, come on." Hiccup said in defeat. When Toothless hit the mini explosion a sudden bright light appeared and swallowed them both

 **-IN BERK-**

The villagers were minding their own business, Gobber was in the forge, Astrid was in the forest training, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were planning pranks, and Snotlout was working out. Astrid came out of the forest and went to the forge to get her axe sharpened. Gobber heard someone knock and went to the window to Astrid with her axe. "Do you need your axe sharpened, again?" Gobber asked. Astrid just nodded her trying to think of ways to get back to 1st place in dragon training. When Gobber went to grab her axe, a sudden white light surrounded the entire village.

 **-QUEEN'S NEST-**

The queen roared in anger as a blinding white light surrounded the island taking all the dragons with it

 **-MYSTERIOUS ROOM (it's a movie theatre)-**

All the vikings, including the ones on the nest search, fell into a giant heap in the middle of a room with a huge black screen at the front and grey walls. Hiccup was gently

Suddenly a person appeared at the front of the room wearing a dark blue sweater, green pants, and mismatched socks. "WHO ARE YOU! I STOICK THE VAST CHIEF OF BERK DEMAND TO KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE OR FACE MY WRATH!

The girl at the front had long blond hair and greyish blue eyes. "Sheesh could you shout any louder than that. Anyway I am CandyFury2345 but please just call me Candy and I brought you here to watch a movie."

Hiccup nervously raised his hand, "yes Hiccup?" "What's a movie and what is it called?" The entire village nodded their heads at his question.

"A movie is a bunch of moving pictures with sound and it is called How To Train Your Dragon." Hiccup visibly paled. "Oki dokes if no one else has any questions then I am going to bring in some other guests. This is a warning if you try to attack them I will stick you to your seat and make not able to move for the rest of the movie." Candy warned.

Hiccup looked at the back of the room to see the dragons gently land on the floor. The vikings on the other side of the room reached for their weapons only to find them gone. "Now before you try to charge at the dragons I put up a barrier and you can only go through if you mean no harm to the other side. Now everyone please find a seat or slab then we can start the movie."

Hiccup sat as close to the barrier as he could and saw Toothless doing the same thing. The dragons looked confusingly at the last Night Fury, wondering why he was sitting so close to the human boy. The gang looked back to see Hiccup look longingly at the dragons and grew suspicious. Stoick sat next to Gobber in the front with the villagers behind him.

"Okay now that everyone's settled I am going to introduce you to my best friend, I_eat_unicorns_for_Breakfast she prefers I_eat_Unicorns though. A tall girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes with glasses walked through the door with a red and black razorwhip and a white and blue stormcutter. "Candy you didn't tell me there was going to be a room full of vikings you just said we're watching a movie." I_eat_Unicorns complained. The stormcutter walked up to Candy and nuzzled her. "I know I know Snowstorm, why don't you and the other dragons change into your hybrid form? Was I supposed to say that?" The dragon dubbed Snowstorm just shook her head at her riders craziness but agreed to change forms.

A light surrounded the dragons as they changed. Toothless had silk black clothing with black boots and hair, the zippleback from the arena turned into twins both with brown hair but one with green streaks and the other with yellow. They had green/yellow shirts and brown pants and boots. The nadder from the ring had yellow hair, blue eyes, and blue silk clothes and shoes. The gronckle was a bit chubby but had brown hair and brown silk clothes. The monstrous nightmare had red hair and red and dark brown clothes and boots.

"Can we start the movie now please." I_eat_Unicorns practically begged. "Yes we can and hiccup you can go to Toothless, his scales are soft." Candy said. Hiccup ran across the barrier and hugged Toothless with shouts of 'what are you doing' 'get back here' and the most common one 'traitor' behind him.

Candy and I_eat_Unicorns went and sat beside Hiccup and Toothless and Snowstorm and Bloodbringer (the razorwhip) sat beside their riders.

"Now let the movie BEGIN!" Candy shouted

All the vikings watched as the screen came to life…

 **A/N Hey sorry if its short the next chapter should be longer. Bai A/N over**


End file.
